<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by Honeyjoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771043">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe'>Honeyjoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discreet, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley performs a great rock show and heads backstage.  He bumps into Ian who calls himself his “biggest fan” and wants to show his appreciation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short quickie fic to get it out of my system.  New ideas are always hard to come by and when they do it’s always before work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...Thank you and good night!!”Barley screamed in the microphone.The audience hollered in response, begging for an encore.Sweating waterfalling down his forehead he pulled three bottom his tshirt up to his face and wiped himself off.The crowd went wild.His ears perked up and Barley smirked.Pulling off his sweat stained tshirt, he exposed the chest to the hungry crowd.Throwing it with all his might he tossed it into the crowd and watched as the hungry patrons scrambled for it.Laughing to himself he put the mic back into place and walked off stage, the crowd roaring behind him.“Hey guys, wait up!”Catching up to the rest of his band, the four of them huddled just off stage.“Man, that was a great show!” Barley beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, good choice on the intro song.Glad we switched it up,” Percy said, clutching his bass. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Eh, I messed up the bridge on third song though,” Clyde said, fingering his guitar.He softly kicked at the stage with his hoof.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey man, don’t beat yourself up too bad.That is still one of our hardest songs to play.I had to work my ass off drumming to keep up with your energy, you made the crowd love you!”Tommy said, his large troll arm slamming into Clyde’s backside.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Guys, we rocked the house tonight, nothing better than that,” Barley said proudly.“Let’s go rest up before the meet and greet!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The band all nodded at his suggestion as the made their through the backstage. Barley hung back for a moment, looking proudly at the empty stage.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  They had only started playing publicly for a few months now but they already have been getting gig after gig.  So many screaming crowds he had lost count.  </span>He always felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to perform like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Great set, sir!Absolutely rocked it!”A nasally voice brought him out from his daydream.A satyr attendant quickly hurried to his side offering him a water bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh thanks!”Guzzling down the life saving water, Barley splashed the remaining liquid onto his face and sighed.“Man I needed that,” he said, his blue locks slick against his forehead.He offered a bright smile to the satyr who could only blush in response.</span>
</p><p class="p3">“Uhhhh...!  Oh!  Y-your band mates are already in the dressing room.  Just head through the corridor there!”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley followed the attendant’s hand and saw the pathway just behind him.“Thanks!”Tossing the empty bottle back to the little satyr Barley started towards the hallway.“Hoo boy, we really ripped it during that last song,” he said with a stretch.“I really gotta lumber up more before we perform.My neck is beyond stiff.”Trudging through the dark hallway and bypassing the strewn about equipment Barley was just about to see the door the their waiting room when he was suddenly tugged to the side.“Woah!”Pulled aside to unlit dead-end, his back slammed against the wall.His eyes quickly adjusted to the light filtering in from the main hall and saw a familiar poof of hair in front of him.“Oh hey, you made it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian stood in front of him smiling, wearing Barley’s band on his tshirt.His eyes sparkled in the dark but he said nothing as he stared at his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t think you’d have time, I know work was gonna keep you late but I’m so happy that you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m your biggest fan, Mr. Lightfoot!You were really amazing out there!” Ian said suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley cocked his head to the side, “Uh...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The way you handled your microphone, your voice screaming those notes, it was just amazing to see you perform,” Ian said dreamily.</span>
</p><p class="p3">Barley chuckled nervously, “Eh heh, umm, whatcha talking about Ia-“</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian cut him off again, pressing his hands against his bare chest.“I’ve been following your work forever now, you really are my favorite artist...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley gulped as he suddenly realized what his brother was aiming for.“We can’t do this here!We’re gonna getMMMM!”Barley bit his tongue as Ian stepped forward and nuzzled his cheek.Barley sighed sharply, “I’m all sweaty and and, this isn’t ahhhhh...”Barley rested his head on the wall as his brother palmed his crotch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m just the biggest fan, Mr. Lightfoot.Can’t I show you my appreciation?” Ian whispered before letting his tongue just barely graze his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As his brother pulled back slightly, Barley looked deep into his eyes.They were bright with danger.His heart pounded in his chest as he struggled to speak the words.“Mmmmmmpph ok fine!But you have to be quick!” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian just smiled before his laid his lips on top of Barley’s.Sliding his tongue deftly past his lips, Ian slowly pressed himself back onto Barley’s chest.His own shirt stained in his brother’s sweat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley let out a moan as he tasted Ian’s tongue against his own.Whenever they did this, Ian had managed to imprint his taste into his brain.He always tasted of clean mint and something sweet.A flavor that he was beyond hooked on.Placing his hands on Ian’s ass, Barley pulled him in closer, pressing their crotches hard together.He was immensely satisfied to find his little brother was as hard as he was.“Holy shit,” Barley moaned as continued to kiss him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian broke the kiss and moaned directly into his ear, “Mr. Lightfoot...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley shivered listening to his brother’s voice.He shuddered to think if he ever got into performing or singing too.The crowds surely would fall under his spell just like he was.“Oh gods...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian slowly crept down, kissing a trail down his brother’s neck and along his chest.He soon arrived at his crotch where he firmly placed his face against and sighed.Kissing the bulging mound, Ian worked his hands around it, teasing and playing with his brother’s cock like a pet with their favorite toy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and sighed, only he could make him so utterly defenseless.“Oh man...”Then his eyes widened as he heard the distinct sound of his zipper being pulled open.Looking down, he saw Ian pulling the zipper with his teeth before unbutton the clasp.Still contained by his briefs, Barley’s cock sprang forwards.Ian immediately laid his mouth onto the fabric creating a very distinct wet patch.Barley hissed, wanting his brother to hurry up and pull down the rest.But then he heard a slight rustle to the left of him.Darting his eyes towards the noise he came eye to eye with his drummer who was more than surprised.Silently, he waved his hands and signaled as best he could. The drummer stifled a laugh before giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up and leaving him alone with his “groupie.”Barley wondered what his band mates would think if they knew the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You gotta hurry!” Barley whined.“I’m lucky that wasn’t a stage hand or something!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian let out a small laugh before pulling down the rest of his clothes releasing Barley from his final confines.His thick cock sprang free with a droplet of precum dangling tantalizing Ian.“I’m sorry Mr. Lightfoot.I just really want to appreciate you.All of you...” Ian said before taking in his brother’s cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley did a sharp inhale before sighing.His eyes rolled back as he felt his cock become surrounded by a slick warmth.Ian was just a savant when it came to his cock, the first time they ever messed around he instinctively knew his weak spots.And here he was again, swirling his tongue around his cockhead and tugging on his balls.He wanted this moment to last forever.But he knew it couldn’t, he already got caught by his band mate.No need for management to see him like this too.“Dude, I’m sorry but we’re running out of time so-!”Arching his hips up Barley grabbed Ian by his hair and started bouncing him up and down his cock.Ian gagged for a moment but quickly adjusted to the rhythm as his brother handled him roughly.Sliding his cock in and out of his brother’s throat, focusing only on the slick noises filling up their private corridor, Barley could feel himself get close.“Fuck fuck fuck!”Barley gritted his teeth before slamming balls deep into Ian’s mouth.Keeping him still, Barley unloaded deep into his throat.His eyes shut, he could hear the fervent gulp after gulp as he came into Ian’s mouth.His hips twitched once then twice before he finally let go of his grip.Ian quickly pulled back and let a few drops of cum drop out of his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley wiped the sweat from his brow as he slowly regained his senses.“Oh shit, are you ok?” he asked worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian coughed once more before he gazed up from the floor.His eyes were watery with tears but his mouth was painted in a wet and white smeared smile.Licking his lips he nodded his head.“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley gulped looking at the mess he made.His brother’s face smeared with cum, sweat, and tears.It kept his cock hard even though he had just came.Then he noticed Ian’s crotch.There was a clear wet stain on the front of his jeans but his cock was still rock hard, he hadn’t cum yet.“Oh shoot, I haven’t done you yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ian chuckled as he wiped the cum from his chin and licked his fingers.Standing up he leaned in close and placed his brother’s hand directly onto his bulge.“You can take care of it later...” he whispered.Ian then pulled back and gave Barley a wink.Leaving him alone with his thoughts, Ian stepped out from the corridor and into hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley stood still for a moment, dazed from Ian’s words.Then he remembered his cock was still out and quickly tucked it back into his underwear and shorts.His heart still pounding, Barley took a breath and headed towards his dressing room.Shaking his head in a weak attempt at removing the chills his brother gave him Barley stepped through the door.He was then quickly welcomed by three pairs of very eager faces, sitting excitedly on the couch.“Ummmm, hey,” Barley said closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There just a beat of silence before his band mates all broke out laughing and rushed him.“Dude you’re a freaking god!” Clyde yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How the heck did you snag a groupie before the meet and greet?And in like record time?” Percy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did you text them before the show or something?”Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley darted his eyes between all three of them.“Uh, they whist snuck in past security.They just really liked the set, heh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The trio barked out a laugh.“Yeah, the set,” Clyde said.“How about you throw on a shirt now, rockstar?Your nipples are still hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Barley embarrassingly covered his chest with a spare shirt as the little crowd dispersed, laughing and talking about they should try their luck at snagging a groupie.Barley smiled.“You’d need all the luck in the world to snag someone like that guy,” he said softly.He understood he wasn’t just lucky being able to perform and play on stage.He was lucky being able to have Ian by his side the way he does.And he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>